yaoi_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaoi RP Wikia:Rules
These are the list of rules for the Yaoi RP Wikia. Please respect them as much as possible and in the best way you can. Important Rules #No vandalism of articles. #Try treat every wiki member with respect. #Accept penalties for your mistakes as humbly as you can Roleplaying Rules 101 #When you roleplay, be sure to comment on the character's comment section with another character ##if you want to make a roleplay bubble go ahead. make sure the picture isn't too big or too small to see as well as the size font and font color #Be literate, not symbols, its like writing a story. #No text talk, Ex: lol, bff, omg, none of that... #Third person would be nice, Ex: The male firmly kissed the other males lips. Like that okay? Makes it cooler. cx #No God modding, meaning don't control anyone characters during the RP. Its rude, and quite unfair... #Keep in mind, all of us are busy so we won't always answer, be calm and patient. #If the RP is getting boring, tell us! We don't want it to be boring either. #We mostly do hard core yaoi, if you wish for PG-13 just ask, we will try our best to follow that. #3+ lines or more, please, its hard to work with only one sentence, add detail! Details make everything better right? #Be kind to us admins, we have feelings. >.< Page Rules #Do not make irrelevant/redundant pages #Do not make sexual/explicit pages, not even on user pages (save that for the roleplay!) #Do not vandalize pages #Do not spam pages #Do not belittle people's pages #Do not change content on pages, save for grammatical errors, it could be considered vandalism Chat Rules #Do not argue on Public Chat/ Social Entanglements with other users should be taken to pm #Do not continue to annoy/aggravate someone if they ask you to stop #No belittling people's political/religious views #Vulgar language will not be tolerated #Do not bypass vulgar language #Do not sexually harass users #Sexual and Gory Roleplay will not be tolerated on Public Chat/ Private Messaging is allowed #Do not insult users in any way #Do not use false/alternative accounts which may offend/harm/harass others #Do not "chat nuke" the chat - Chat Nuking is when you attempt to clear the chat in the name of trolling or removing evidence of broken rules #No linking Pornography #No talking about sexual acts in detail #Do not abuse sexual terms Consequences #You will receive a warning from the admin team if you break a rule depending on which rule you break #If the same mistake is done several times and isn't put to an end you will be banned for a week #if the behavior keeps continuing, the ban will depend if you follow the admins warnings or not That does it for the rules for the Yaoi Roleplay Wikia! If anymore are needed please contact an admin whenever possible! List of Admins General Admins #Mira (Founder) #Secretive Misfit (Admin) Chat Moderators #Currently 0 Category:Getting Started